primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wow.
}} Wow. is a song written and performed by Post Malone. It was released in 2018. Music Videos Post Malone - "Wow." Post Malone - "Wow." (Official Music Video) Post Malone - "Wow." Remix feat. Roddy Ricch & Tyga (Official Video) Lyrics Original Version Said she tired of lil' money, need a big boy Pull up twenty inch blades like I'm Lil' Troy Now it's everybody flockin', need a decoy Shawty mixin' up the vodka with the LaCroix, yeah G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen All the housewives pullin' up (up, up, up) I got a lot of toys 720S bumpin' Fall Out Boy You was talkin' shit in the beginning (mm-mm) Back when I was feelin' more forgivin' (more forgivin') I know it piss you off to see me winnin' (see me win) See the igloo in my mouth when I be grinnin' (I be grinnin'), yeah Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me Hunnid deep when I roll like the army Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me) Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (know me) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Everywhere I go (hey) Catch me on the block like I'm Mutombo (wow) 750 Lambo in the Utah snow (skrrt) Trunk in the front like that shit Dumbo, yeah Cut the roof off like a nip-tuck Pull up to the house with some big butts Turn the kitchen counter to a strip-club Me and Dre came for the When I got guap, all of y'all disappeared (wow) Before I dropped Stoney, none of y'all really cared (cared) Now they always say, "Congratulations, " to the kid (kid) And this is not a 40, but I'm pourin' out this shit (yeah) Used to have a lot, but I got more now (yup) Made another hit 'cause I got bored now (yup) Always goin' for it, never punt fourth down Last call, Hail Mary, Prescott touchdown, ayy (yeah) Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me) Hunnid deep when I roll like the army (hey) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (God damn) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Sayin', "Wow" (Wow) (Wow) Remix Version Said she tired of little money, need a big boy Pull up 20 inch blades like I'm Lil’ Troy Now it's everybody flockin', need a decoy Shawty mixing up the vodka with the LaCroix, yeah G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen All the housewives pullin’ up (Up, up) I got a lot of toys, 720S, bumpin' Fall Out Boy You was talkin' shit in the beginning (Mm-mm) Back when I was feelin' more forgivin' (More forgivin') I know it piss you off to see me winnin' (See me winnin') See the igloo in my mouth when I be grinnin’ (I be grinnin’), yeah Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me Hundred deep when I roll like the army Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It’s a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (On me) Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (Know me) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It’s a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Bustin' out my jeans, I got big racks (Hey) We gon' pull up in the Cullinan in double G (Wow) I keep a ticket on me, n***a, ain't nothin' to me I'm draped down in Givenchy I just put blue guts in the 'Rari Rich n****s only in this section, I'm sorry Bust down watch and shades by Bvlgari I'm smokin' on jet fuel like Bob Marley I spend a hundred thousand on my necklace, check Real street n***a from the set, mmh, check I was in the projects, now I'm on the jet I ain't even tryna talk if it ain't about a check, yeah Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me Hundred deep when I roll like the army Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (On me) Yeah, your grandmama probably know me Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" Brand new everything, yeah Tell your friend to stop it, come here (Wow) No drinks in the Rolls Royce, just got it (Yeah) She wanna bounce on my dick, tell her friend 'bout it (Hah) And the party ain't a party 'til I'm inside it (Nope) If they lick it up, then they invited (Wow) Mighty Duck ice challenge And I'm looking for a freak with no mileage I'm back on my shit, fuck how you feel about it (Fuck) Big diamonds on my neck, can't even hide it (No) Shake that ass though, shake that ass though (Wow) In the bathroom, in a bathrobe In the front seat of the Lambo' Bad bitches on the West Coast Got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow) Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (Yeah) Hundred deep when I roll like the army (Yeah, yeah) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow) Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (Yeah, yeah) Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow Category:The Survivors Category:Soundtrack